


"Even The Dead Have Their Birthdays."

by enlightenight



Series: Enlight Writes In The Flesh [2]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Au where Amy is alive, Fluff, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enlightenight/pseuds/enlightenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esin kaynağı: https://twitter.com/luciande8/status/533922784741978112</p><p>Konu: Simon'ın Kieren'ın doğum günüyle ilgili olan planları, Amy'nin de katkılarıyla, başarıyla alt üst edilerek ona karşı kullanılır.</p><p>Keyword: Böğürtlen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Even The Dead Have Their Birthdays."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrikerStiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/gifts).



> AYAYAYAYYA FLUFF OLSUN İSTEDİM AMA KISA OLDU, GÜZEL OLDU YAY.
> 
> Benim kafamda soundtrack olarak hep bu çaldı bu arada: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HfCfbf223Iw&feature=player_embedded

"Ölülerin doğum günü olmaz, Simon." 

Çiftlik evi eski zamanların aksine boş, Kieren'ı _gerçekten_ ürküten üyeler aylardır etrafta yok, Amy muhtemelen Philip'leyken evden yükselen sesler sadece Simon ve Kieren'a aitti. 

"Sen ölü değilsin ama," diye düzeltti Simon nazikçe, ses tonundaki tatlılık Kieren'ın gözlerini devirmesine yol açmıştı. "Sen yeniden doğdun-"

"Ama bugün yeniden doğumumun yıldönümü değil."

Simon ona gözlerine inanamaz bir şekilde baksa da, genç yarı ölünün haklı olduğunu biliyor, konuyu değiştirmeye yönelik bir çabayla, "Son doğum günü pastan neliydi?" diye sordu. 

Kieren'ın bunu yanıtlaması için biraz zaman geçmesi gerekmiş, ölü gözler birkaç dakikalığına kapanırken aklında o günün anıları kare kare oynuyor, hayatın daha güzel, umut dolu olduğu bir dönemin var olması ona hala şaşırtıcı geliyordu. 

Taze pastanın kremasının kokusunu şu an bile duyabiliyorken, "Böğürtlen," dedi bir gülümseyişle gözlerini açarak. "Jem'in fikriydi." 

Simon güldü. "Sever misin?"

"Hayır," Kieren da güldü, başını iki yana sallarken açık renk saçları hopladı. "Alerjim var."

Eski havari buna gözlerini kocaman açarak yanıt verdiğinde Kieren daha da güldü, "Faydası olacaksa, bunu o gün öğrendik," dedi. "Yoksa kimsenin beni öldürmek gibi bir niyeti yoktu. Ya senin?"

Yarı ölü bununla durgunlaştı. "Favori bir doğum günü pastasına sahip olduğumu söyleyemeyeceğim."

"Pasta sevmeyenlerden misin?"

"Sanırım. Yani pek doğum günü kutlamadığım için... Ama böğürtleni denemek isterdim."

"Şaka yapıyorsun." Bu sefer kocaman açılan gözler Kieren'ındı. "Ya da hayır, yapmıyorsun, unutmuşum - sen pek şaka yapmazsın. Ama bu düzeltilmesi gereken bir durum-"

"Kieren-"

Yine de Kieren onu dinleyecek gibi değildi - ki Simon bunun, onunla ilgili en çok sevdiği şeylerden biri olduğuna çoktan karar vermişti - gerek duymadığı halde derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra gözlerini kıstı.

“Peki doğum günün ne zaman? Ya da dirildiğin gün? Hangisini doğum günün olarak kabul ediyorsun bilmiyorum.” Sesinde özür diler bir ton vardı.

“Normalde dirildiğim günü seçerdim ancak pek çoğumuz gibi onu hatırlamıyorum.”

“Hmm… O zaman bizim bir tarih seçmemiz gerekecek, sonra da her yıl o günde doğum gününü kutlayacağız. Nasıl fikir?”

Simon bir süre bunu düşünürmüş gibi göründü, Kieren onun her hareketini dikkatle inceleyip sonucun ne çıkacağını anlamaya çalışırken, eski havari, “Tamam,” dedi.  “Ama bu planda sekteye uğrayan önemli bir nokta olabilir.”

“Evet?” Kieren bunu, planının her noktasından emin olduğunu gösterircesine sormuştu.

“Biz herhangi bir şey yiyemiyoruz, ve buna pasta da dahil.”

Eskiden kahverengi olan gözler tekrar kısılır, Kieren’ın eli çenesine giderken, Simon onun beyninde dönen çarkları neredeyse duyabiliyor, hafif etkilenmiş bir şekilde ona baktı; yine de sesini çıkarmazken Kieren en sonunda ellerini çırpmış, “Tamam,” dedi, onu taklit ederek. “Bu planı daha da harika yapabilecek bir fikrim daha var. Şimdi tek eksiğimiz tarih kaldı, onu da seçtiğimizde harekete geçebiliriz.”

O takvimi almaya giderken kapı açıldı, içeri giren Amy, koridorda Kieren’ı görür görmez genç yarı ölü’nün boynuna atlarken Kieren’da da aynı heyecan var, _“Selam Amy, Simon’a doğum günü seçiyoruz,”_ cümlesini hızlıca kurduğunda, Simon ev sahibesinin - ve _en-iyi-ölü-arkadaşının -_ kahkahasını üç kilometre uzaklıktaki insanların bile duyabileceğinden emin, “Bu konuda fikrim sorulmayacak mı?” diye seslendi. 

Amy başını odanın kapısından uzattı, _“Elbette_ hayır, tatlım,” derken Kieren ona kendisiyle gelmesini, _harika bir planının_ olduğunu söyledi.

 

*

 

Lancashire Yetimhanesi’nin müdiresi, karşısında biri çok heyecanlı ve biri çok sakin olmak üzere iki Yarı Ölü Sendromu hastasını gördüğünde pek sevinmemişti.

Kendilerini Amy Dyer ve Kieren Walker olarak tanıtan YÖSlüler, bir arkadaşlarının - _o da bir yarı ölü olmalıydı -_ doğum günü için hazırladıkları planı anlattıklarındaysa yüzündeki ifade kararsızlık, korku ve şaşkınlığın bir karışımıydı. 

“Pasta günü,” diye tekrarladı kadın.

“Evet,” Kieren başını salladı, kadın onun on sekizinden büyük olamayacağını biliyordu. “Hem topluma geri verme kampanyası kapsamında, çocuklara unutamayacakları bir gün yaşatmak istiyoruz, hem de arkadaşımızın doğum gününü kutlamak. Hepsi bu.”

Grileşmiş kaşlar bununla kalkarken, kadının fikre ısındığı belli, “Peki pastaları siz mi yapacaksınız?” sorusu geldiğinde, müdirenin sesinden uzak kalamamış o _iğrenme_ Kieren’ın derisine batsa da, Amy belli ki bu konuda ondan daha iyi, “Ah, çok isterdim şekerim,” dedi. “Ama, biliyorsun, tat alamıyoruz… Şu kadarını söyleyebilirim ki, Roarton’ın en iyi pastacılarıyla çalışacağımızdan emin olabilirsiniz.” 

Kadın ağır ağır başını salladı, “Peki hangi gün?” olacak dediğinde Kieren elini havaya kaldırdı.

“Öncelikle bir şey sormamız gerekiyor, mümkün mü, Bayan Collier?”

Bayan Collier büyük ihtimalle bunun mümkün olmadığını söylemek istiyor olsa da, nezaketinden ödün vermenin daha büyük bir sorun olacağını düşünmüş gibi, “Elbette sorabilirsiniz,” dedi. 

Kieren’la Amy birbirlerine önce yan yan baktılar, Amy hafifçe kıkırdamaya engel olamazken sarışın yarı ölü boğazını temizleyerek ciddi tutmaya çalıştığı bir yüz ifadesiyle sordu:

“Çocuklardan hiçbirinin böğürtlen alerjisi var mı?”

Amy işte bununla kahkaha atarken, her şeyin çok güzel olacağına olan inancı kahkahasına da yansımış, oda onun neşesiyle çınladı, Collier bununla ilk defa gülümseyerek, “Bildiğimiz kadarıyla hayır,” dedi. “Ama sanırım hemşireyi uyarsam iyi olacak.”

 

**SON SÖZ**

 

Martın yirmi biri, pek çok yerde baharın gelişi olması açısından önem taşırdı.

Kieren, Amy ve Simon içinse artık yepyeni bir anlamı vardı: Simon’ın doğum günü.

Bu pek sembolik gün, elbette bir romantizm kraliçesi olan Amy tarafından seçilmiş, baharın gelişiyle doğanın dirilişi arasında kendi gibi güzel bir bağlantı kuran yarı ölü, arkadaşlarını buna ikna ederken hiç zorlanmamıştı.

Şimdiyse üçü bir yemekhane dolusu ailesiz çocuğun pastalara nasıl bir neşeyle gömülmesini, sırf onları korkutmamak için yaptıkları makyajların altından izliyorlar, belki de her şeyin değişebileceğini, _herkesin_ mutlu olabileceğini düşünüyorlarken, Kieren başını Simon’ın omzuna yasladı.

 

_“Mutlu yıllar…”_

 


End file.
